


Once Upon a Drunken Night

by Tortots



Category: Fishbones - Jisuk Cho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortots/pseuds/Tortots
Summary: Ferris and Demos drink a bit too much scotch one night at Ferris's apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written in over five years?! I recently got back into the Fishbones fandom and had this idea. I hope you enjoy it!  
> I've sort of proof-read it but there's definitely some issues I overlooked.

     Demos let out a short sigh, glancing over at the clock that read 2:23 AM. Downing the rest of the amber liquid left in his glass, he poured himself another. Ferris looked over at him with a quirked brow and a slight frown. He took the last sip of his own drink and set the glass down on the table, hoping Demos would get the hint. When he remained lost in his own musings, Ferris let out a small harrumph of annoyance and grabbed the nearly empty bottle of scotch, which quickly became an empty bottle that used to hold scotch, as Ferris poured the remainder into his glass. At this point, both their minds were swimming, their bodies warm with the gentle embrace of intoxication. Demos looked over at Ferris, a small smile played across his lips, almost a smirk, but his eyes lacked the sarcastic glint that typically accompanied his smirks. Ferris noticed the smaller man looking at him from the other end of the couch and blinked a few times, his face blank.  
  
  “What’s that look for?” He asked, noticing as Demos’ cheeks tinge with pink- probably from all the scotch.  
  
  “Hmm?” Demos hummed, “Just staring off into space, sorry,” he said, trying to play off being caught staring at his best friend.  
  
  “Wow. You must really enjoy space then.” Ferris said dryly. Demos wrinkled his nose, offended.  
  
  “What’s that supposed to mean, you drunkard?” Demos retorted.  
  
  “Well you had an awfully affectionate look in your eyes as you were staring off into space.” Ferris paused, “Whatcha thinkin’ about, Ghost?”  
  
    Demos let out a small cough his cheeks becoming pinker.  
  
  “Nothing. Don’t worry about it, Fish.” He said quietly.  
  
  “Ahh, thinkin about a boy, huh?” Ferris said, lips turning up in a teasing grin and giving his friend an exaggerated (and drunk) wink, to which Demos replied by blushing even harder. Demos looked away and huffed, wishing there was more than the small expanse of couch separating him from Ferris.  
  
  “Shut up, loser, that’s none of your business.” Demos replied haughtily, shooting Ferris a glare.  
  
    Ferris rolled his eyes.  
  
  “And here I thought we were best friends, sworn to tell each other everything. Alas,” Ferris sighed dramatically, then continued in his drunken mocking tone, “I am not worthy enough of such secrets, and I am but a humble servant to the great Demos Georgetti.”  
  
    Demos punched Ferris’s arm, laughing quietly.  
  
  “Fine you big drama queen. I was thinking about…” he trailed off, unsure if he actually wanted to tell him or not. He coughed quietly. “You.” He said, staring Ferris dead in the eyes.  
  
    Ferris tried to keep deadpan, but couldn’t and soon dissolved into drunk laughter. Demos, face probably as red as it could possibly get under that pale complexion, looked taken aback.  
  
  “Hey, you big ass! Don’t laugh at me- I’m serious!” he yelled at his friend, giving him a good, open palmed ‘TWHACK’ to his shoulder. Ferris let out a sound of surprise and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
  “Oh.” He chuckled once more. “Sorry.”  
  
    It was at this time that Ferris noticed how incredibly red Demos’ face was, how close he was on the couch- the slap he had given Ferris had brought him closer to the middle, more towards Ferris. Demos’ cheeks weren’t the only things that were red. His lips, were rosy from yelling and in a pout. Red. It was always that color. The color of blood. The color of violence. The color of…passion. Demos’s color. Ferris swallowed hard, he could feel his heart beating in his ears, his hands prickling.  
  
    Meanwhile on the other end of the couch- or well, middle of the couch now- Demos could feel Ferris’ eyes staring at him, raking over every feature of his face. He felt Ferris’s eyes linger at his scar. Demos cast his eyes downward, afraid to meet Ferris’s eye. He felt like he was on fire. He took his bottom lip into his teeth, biting at it unconsciously, accidentally opening a cut and letting a small drop of blood escape from the surface. His heart was beating hard. Too hard. Or was it even beating at all? Was he even breathing? Demos’ thoughts zoomed a mile a minute through his head. He finally noticed how close the two were getting, but he couldn’t move away. He was drawn closer towards Ferris. Was that new cologne he was wearing? When did he start wearing cologne?  
  
    Ferris noticed the pale shine of Demos’ scar on his forehead. A small imperfection on his friends pink face. They were so close now. Ferris’ breath hitched in his throat.  
  
  “Demos…” he managed to whisper, reaching out his hand and gently tracing the scar on the other man’s forehead before he slipped his hand down to cup Demos’ cheek.  
  
    Almost too caught up to respond, Demos began to reply, when suddenly Ferris’s mouth was on his. Something inside him screamed with joy, but he was quiet as the grave. This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening. Demos gasped into the kiss, pushing towards his best friend, one hand gripping Ferris’ knee for support and the other intertwining in Ferris’ sweater. He could feel Ferris’s other hand move to slip around his waist, pulling him even closer. Ferris leaned back, resting against the arm of the couch and pulling Demos with him. Demos fell comfortably into Ferris, unconsciously straddling Ferris’s outside leg. Ferris lifted said leg up so his knee was bent, simultaneously rubbing against Demos’s crotch, eliciting a quiet moan from the small Italian. Ferris used the moan as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Demos’s mouth. He met Ferris’s tongue with his own and the two kissed passionately. Somewhere in the back of Demos’s mind, he remembered he had cut his lip and tried to pull away. Ferris held him fast, only briefly letting them part their mouths.  
  
  “What is it?” He asked, eyes glassy and face warm from exertion.  
  
  “My lip…it’s bleeding, sorry.” Demos mumbled quickly and quietly, going to move a hand to wipe the blood.  
  
    Before Demos could get to it though, Ferris leaned in and licked it from his mouth.  
  
  “Mmmm” he said before kissing Demos again, the hand that was previously cupping the other man’s face sliding to wrap in his glossy black hair.  
  
    Demos let out a moan. He loved his hair being touched or played with. He especially loved it when it was pulled. Ferris’s other hand snaked up the loose bottom of Demos’s button down. Demos shivered at the feeling despite growing warmer and warmer. He gasped again into the kiss, feeling Ferris smiling. He could feel the taller man’s fingers softly caressing his side, moving up and gently fingering his ribs, dragging a finger up and down the slats of ribs, obviously enjoying the way it made Demos wriggle and grind against his leg. Demos let out another quiet moan into the kiss. Fire. It was like he was on fire, but also like Ferris’s hand was also fire. That didn’t make sense. It didn’t have to though. For the first time, in an extremely long time, possibly even forever, Demos was filled with joy. When Ferris’s fingers found his left nipple, he teased it, slowly rubbing circles on it with his thumb, pinching it between his thumb and pointer finger. Demos gasped and broke away from the kiss. Finally.  
  
  “Ferris!” He managed to choke out while moaning.  
  
    It was the most lewd he’d ever heard his voice, absolutely saturated with lust. Ferris continued teasing the smaller man, leaning forward and giving Demos’s neck a few light kisses, lingering and soft, causing the man on top of him to shudder.  
  
  “He-Hey! Ferris cut it out, that tickles,” he whined, fingers balling into fists on Ferris’s sweater, trying half-heartedly to push his best friend away. He could hear Ferris chuckle, pulling away from his neck.  
  
  “I think we should resume this activity in the bedroom, perhaps?” Ferris said with a wicked grin, moving his knee up a little more, rubbing against Demos’s very obvious erection. Demos let out a gasp, not trusting himself to speak, he looked at Ferris and nodded. There was a hunger in his eyes.  
  
    Demos climbed off the couch- with some difficulty- as Ferris followed. Demos, suddenly self-conscious for some bizarre reason, attempted to hide the fact that his erection was straining against the fabric of his pants, and turned away from Ferris. Stepping up behind him, Ferris slipped his arms around Demos, nuzzling into this neck and kissing him once. His hands found Demos’ erection and rubbed softly.  
  
  “What do we have here, hmm? Excited are we?” Ferris whispered sensually in Demos’s ear.  
  
    Demos shuddered, mildly embarrassed. He turned in Ferris’s arms and leaned up to kiss him, pushing his body as close to the other man as possible. Ferris bent, grabbed Demos behind the thighs and hoisted him up, allowing Demos’s legs to wrap around his waist. Demos moaned again, feeling his crotch rub up against Ferris’s equally hard crotch. Ferris carried Demos into his room, off balance, and drunk, he managed to run Demos into a bookshelf, the door frame and his desk, before dropping him on the bed and quickly pouncing on top of him. Demos pulled at Ferris’s sweater, demanding it to come off. Ferris obliged, and removed the button down under it as well. Bare chested, Ferris stood and stretched. Demos’s eyes looked over Ferris’s chest, taking in every minute detail. He had seen Ferris shirtless many times before, but right now, tonight, it was something else entirely. He sucked in a breath between his teeth. Ferris bent and kissed him again, straddling the smaller man’s hips, he began to unbutton Demos’s shirt. As soon as he was out of it, Ferris began to take his pants off, undoing Demos’s belt, button and zipper, then moving off the other to pull the pants from his legs. Demos laid there, hardly able to process that this was all happening. Leaning down to kiss Demos’s neck, Ferris ran his fingers down his side, smiling when he felt the smaller man shiver beneath him. His hand traveled further down until it met with Demos’s erect penis, ghosting his fingers up and down the length of it. Demos let out a surprised gasp, his hands moving to pull Ferris into a kiss, whining into it. Ferris pulled away, his eyes glassy with arousal and glinting with mischief. His hand curled around Demos’s cock tightly, eliciting yet another surprised gasp from the pale man under him. Ferris slithered his other hand up towards Demos’s mouth, slipping his pointer finger into his mouth.  
  
  “Suck it good now,” he whispered into Demos’s ear, his breath tickling the side of his neck.  
  
    Demos obeyed quickly, swirling his tongue around the long, smooth digit, sucking at it as if it were Ferris’s cock. When Ferris added a second finger, Demos moaned into a desperate sounding whine. Ferris chuckled.  
  
  “You want something else in your mouth, is that it?” He asked, taunting Demos.  
  
    Wantonly, Demos nodded, his eyes, wide and looking up into Ferris’s, face flushed hot. Ferris let out a groan, sliding his fingers out of Demos’s mouth, still attached with a line of spit. Ferris let go of Demos’s erection with his other hand and sat up on his knees.  
  
  “Get on your hands and knees.” Ferris demanded, to which Demos readily complied, he didn’t know the taller man got so demanding when he drank- but it made Demos even more aroused than he thought possible.  
  
    Grasping the back of Demos’s head with his non-slick fingers, Ferris guided him to his own throbbing erection. Demos didn’t need encouragement to take it into his mouth, sucking at it and moaning lewdly. Ferris gasped at the scene in front of him, the other man’s pale, smooth body contrasting against his marred flesh. With the fingers previously in Demos’s mouth, Ferris slowly ran his pointer finger up and down against Demos’s anus, being rewarded with a loud moan against his cock. Ferris groaned and slowly pushed the pointer finger past the ring of muscles, slowly pumping it in and out, relishing in the sounds Demos was making sucking on his cock. Slowly, Ferris pushed his middle finger in to join the other. Two fingers in, he began scissoring and rotating. After a few more minutes of teasing, Ferris decided he’d had enough. He roughly removed his fingers, to which Demos reacted with a disparaging whine, and pushed Demos away from his job- which, for the record he was doing phenomenally well at- and onto his back. Demos looked up at Ferris, eyes wide with anticipation.  
  
  “I changed my mind,” Ferris started, Demos’s face beginning to fall before he continued, “I want you back on your hands and knees. But turn around.”  
  
    Demos glared at him.  
  
  “You ass.” He stated, doing as he was told.  
  
  “That’s kind of the idea,” Ferris said as he grabbed Demos’s slim waist, and lining his erection up with the other man’s opening.  
  
    Starting with light pressure, Ferris pushed his way through Demos’s opening, groaning at how tight he was, how hot he was. His hand slipped around to Demos’s arousal, wet with pre-cum. Demos cried out as Ferris began stroking him, up and down with a tightly circled hand. He backed up a little, his dick sliding almost all the way out of Demos, only to come back in with even more force. Ferris timed his thrusts with stroking Demos, who at this point was quickly becoming reduced to a shivering, moaning pile of sin. Demos couldn’t remember feeling more warm than he did at this moment. Not even just hot, there was an undeniable and unignorable warmth blossoming from his chest cavity. It was too much. It was all too much. He didn’t remember being this happy…ever? With a cry, he finished wetly across Ferris’s bed, Ferris obediently stroking until he was finished, and then some, pushing Demos beyond his usual limits as he came hard into the smaller man. Demos moaned, feeling full. Full of warmth, of love, and of his best friend.  
  
    Ferris pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, pulling Demos down with him. Ferris nuzzled into Demos’s neck, kissing it softly.  
  
  “Ughh I’m dizzy now,” Ferris complained. Demos laughed.  
  
  “You shouldn’t have drank all that scotch, moron” He shot back.  
  
  “Shut up and go to sleep,” Ferris moaned out in annoyance.  
  
    Demos happily obeyed, turning around and curling up into the arms of the one he cared about more than anyone, even himself. He kissed Ferris’s chest, feeling the warmth, and with face pressed against Ferris’s slowly rising and falling chest, he drifted off to sleep.

  
  


~~~~~~~~

  


    Demos gasped aloud, shooting up in bed, eyes wide. He was covered in a cold sweat and his breaths came short and fast. He knew. He knew even before he could feel the caustic, venomous emotions making their way up his throat, making him nauseated. He raked his bony fingers through his hair slowly, trying to calm his breathing. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his cigarette case, removing one and taking his lighter. Gently slipping the cig between his lips, he lit it before replacing the lighter. He inhaled.  
  
  “Fuck.” He whispered as he exhaled, the cold of the night creeping in around him from all sides. Had he ever been this cold before?


End file.
